


Жажда магии

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>жажда магии порой толкает на те еще поступки в погоне за силой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда магии

**Author's Note:**

> [арт-вдохновитель](http://i.imgur.com/KxbNeGK.jpg)  
>  Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Жажда магии"

Глава 1

Келет шел и ругался. Про себя, но менее мрачными от этого ругательства не делались.

Как его угораздило заплутать в узеньких улочках Старого города, воин не понимал. Вроде бы от конюшен шел верно. Но стены домов будто смеялись, смыкаясь где-то над головой, и там, в щели между крышами, темнело уже усыпанное звездами небо.

И вокруг не было ни души, чтобы спросить дорогу к Соборной площади.

Наверное, он все-таки сглупил, причем два раза. В первый раз это было простительно: Штормград все-таки действительно впечатлял, пусть и был людским городом. Но, выезжая из-под каменных сводов ворот, удержаться от изумленного вдоха было сложно. Как-то впечатляла широкая улица, вокруг которой выстроились лавки торговцев, сияющие яркой синей черепицей, соперничающей по цвету с небом над головой. Ну так, это торговый квартал, лицо столицы, то, что встречало все гостей... он и должен был бросаться в глаза.

Еще в глаза бросился шпиль храма, маячащий над крышами домов, и Келет с чего-то решил, что его видно практически из любой точки города. Зря. Очень зря.

Вторую же ошибку Келет сделал, когда не согласился на щедрое предложение торговца, с чьим караваном он преодолел большую часть пути, остановиться с ними, в «Золотой розе». Постоялый двор явно был не для таких, как он, что по цене, что по всему остальному, и воин вежливо отказался, отправившись устраивать своего коня. Тогда еще было светло, а дорогу к конюшням подсказал стражник в форменной накидке. Где бы такого сейчас найти...

Наверное, была и третья ошибка, что он не пошел на постоялый двор в Старом городе, куда ему подсказали дорогу на конюшнях, а самонадеянно решил идти сразу в храм. Не учел, что темнеет быстро, а город незнакомый... Но эта ошибка была уже сущей мелочью. Так, финальный штрих.

Встряхнувшись, Келет поплотнее запахнул плащ и пошел дальше, щурясь и вглядываясь в глубокие тени, лежавшие у стен. Ладонь крепко сжимала рукоять меча. На всякий случай. Слышалась откуда-то издали перекличка стражи. Наверное, со стороны каналов – и воин свернул в ту сторону, как только выдалась возможность.

Притаившийся в тени мужчина не стал неожиданностью. Наоборот, было в этом что-то даже понятное и приятное – не зря ожидал, не зря был настороже.

Ждали, правда, не его, но Келет все равно остановился, выясняя ситуацию.

А по мостовой тем временем зацокали копыта, и донеслась пьяная, сбивчивая песня. Голосок у певшей – без сомнения, это была женщина – был слабенький, но неожиданно приятный, даже несмотря на заплетающийся язык. И пела она вовсе не на человеческом языке, понял воин. Потому и непонятно.

Когда в отблесках факелов, горевших в арке, ведущей к каналам, заплясала рогатая тень, он даже не удивился. Дренейка, кто же это еще мог быть.

Удивился и мало что не задохнулся воин, когда её увидел.

Дренейка была... голая.

Нет, ну какие-то тряпочки на ней были, прикрывали все самое важное. Да еще ноги от копыт до бедер обтягивало что-то кожаное. Вот и все, не считая каких-то украшений на хвосте.

Дальше все получилось как-то само собой: явно ждавший именно её человек замахнулся, собираясь ударить рукояткой кинжала по голове, едва та пройдет мимо. Сам получил латной перчаткой в ухо и обвалился на мостовую, где об него запнулась дренейка и только ойкнула, полетев рогами вперед.

О том, зачем он все это сделал, Келет задумался, только уже поймав её и пытаясь поставить на ноги. Из добрых и светлых побуждений, не иначе.

Девушка хихикала и на ноги ставиться никак не желала, повиснув у него на шее и чуть случайно не засветив по лбу бутылкой, которую на удивление цепко сжимала все это время.

Определенно, добрые дела наказуемы... 

Вздохнув, Келет кое-как поставил её прямо. Потом уточнил, сам у себя, скорее:

– И куда тебя теперь деть?

Вышло глупо и довольно грубо, совсем по-людски, от чего он помрачнел еще больше.

– Заг-гадка, – пьяно прыснула дренейка.

А потом, каким-то шестым чувством поняв, что чужие руки сейчас разожмутся от возмущения и она шлепнется на хвост, девушка собрала мысли и глаза в кучку и выдала:

– Таверна! Зага-адка!

Воин медленно выдохнул, выравнивая чуть сбившееся дыхание.

– Где?

– Та-ам! – с широкой улыбкой махнула бутылкой дренейка, указывая направление.

И ничего Келету не оставалось, кроме как повести нечаянно спасенную куда указано.

Через пару поворотов внезапно вынырнула впереди арка, ведущая к каналам, а перейдя через широкий каменный мост, воин только шумно вдохнул. Густая листва дерева, росшего на берегу, сначала скрыла от глаз небо, но, стоило пройти чуть дальше – и на звездном фоне четко вырисовались шпили собора! До него, оказывается, рукой подать было – вот сейчас пройтись чуть дальше, а там уже и очередной мост виднеется, а уж на Соборной площади он сориентируется...

Воин в очередной раз выругался про себя и потащил дренейку в дверь под вывеской, где гордо красовалось: «Загадка».

В таверне, несмотря на поздний час, еще сидел кто-то. Подозрительный кто-то, не иначе. Впрочем, и на вошедших хозяин таверны глянул с подозрением. Немудрено: один закутан в глухой плащ плотной ткани, другая... ну, дренейка другая, что тут еще сказать. И бутылкой помахивает.

Короткие переговоры увенчались успехом далеко не сразу. В основном потому, что мужчина косился на поблескивающие под капюшоном зеленые глаза. Характерно вытянутые и яркие, мало что не светящиеся. А может, и светящиеся, просто едва заметно. Но зрачков в них все равно видно не было.

Убедил его только чуть распахнутый на груди плащ, под которым блеснула гербовая накидка Серебряного Авангарда. Только после этого эльф крови все-таки узнал, что да, дренейка остановилась на постоялом дворе тут, поблизости, вот выйдете через вторую дверь и по переулку до конца...

Постоялый двор в переулке обнаружился. Плохонький, подозрительный и явно не безопасный. Но комнату там дренейка действительно снимала, так что пришлось тащить её наверх по скрипучей лестнице.

И только сгрузив девушку на довольно неопрятную кровать с застиранным до дыр одеялом, Келет выдохнул. Дело было сделано.

Ну, а он... В конце концов, он тоже что-то заслужил, не так ли? Хотя бы пристанище на ночь. С такими мыслями эльф подпер дверь и устроился прямо на полу, не снимая доспехов, только положив обнаженный меч так, чтобы за него можно было сразу схватиться, если что.

Сквозняк вымотавшегося за день воина не тревожил, он лишь натянул плащ на грудь и закрыл наконец глаза. Только чуть приподнялось под капюшоном ухо, сквозь чуткий сон ловя шорох и возню дренейки.

Глава 2

Келет проснулся на рассвете, как привык за долгие годы. Моргнул, пару мгновений еще не понимая, где находится. Потом сел, глянул на кровать. Дренейка спала, свесив ногу на пол. Закутавшаяся в одеяло, она выглядела вполне нормально.

Уходя, прежде чем закрыть дверь, воин тронул её за плечо. Убедился, что она завозилась, просыпаясь, и вышел. Свое дело он сделал, дальше пусть сама.

Торопливо прошагав переулок, воин обнаружил, что из него всего один выход: через таверну. Пришлось сворачивать туда.

Наверное, он торопился. Или все-таки нет? Так или иначе, задев плечом чью-то кружку, эльф сначала не понял, в чем дело. Обернулся, выясняя, что случилось, и как-то внезапно обнаружил, что его грамотно берут в окружение крепкие мужчины явно бандитского вида, под предлогом: «Что такой наглый?» оттесняя обратно в глухой переулок.

Хозяин таверны только проводил их скучающим взглядом. И точно таким же взглядом проводил троицу поднявшихся со своих мест магов с характерных неприметно-темных мантиях чернокнижников.

Глухой переулок и не такое видел.

Так что противостояние обнаживших клинки бандитов и лениво поднявших окутанные зеленоватым пламенем руки чернокнижников, вокруг которых приплясывали бесята, не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Как и припертый к стене воин-эльф, который и рад бы выпутаться из откровенно неудачной ситуации, да вот только так же откровенно не понимал, что за кольцо от него требуют.

Чего переулок не видел еще никогда – так это звонко процокавшей копытами дренейки в старенькой мантии, которая безбоязненно подошла ближе и уперла руки в бока, смотря на собравшихся выяснять отношения с непонятной ухмылкой.

– Отпустите его!

– И что ты нам сделаешь, девочка? – ухмыльнулся в ответ кто-то.

Та улыбнулась еще шире.

А потом в головах, казалось, минуя уши, зазвенел пронзительный вопль:

– Стража-а-а!!!

И случилось чудо. Стража откликнулась на зов и явилась почти сразу.

Чудо наверняка было где-то поблизости и служило в ШРУ на младших должностях. Дренейка только хлопала глазками и объясняла страже, что кольцо – да-да, то, что на роге! – фамильная драгоценность. А уж что там объясняли бандиты, которых стража явно знала в лицо, её не интересовало. Как и то, куда испарились чернокнижники. Зато очень интересовал хмуро взирающий на все это скинувший капюшон эльф, благодаря следящему за которым агенту чудо и случилось. В конце концов, Серебряный Авангард Серебряным Авангардом, а все-таки эльф крови...

– Спасибо, что выручил! – мелодично произнесла дренейка, когда переулок опустел и они остались одни. – Я Велия!

– Келет, – сухо представился воин. – Я рад. Уда...

Последнее как-то договорить не удалось. Дренейка шагнула вперед как раз в этот момент, прижавшись губами к губам эльфа. Тот бы оттолкнул её, разрывая непрошенный поцелуй... Но вместе с ним скользнула крохотная порция магии.

Зеленые глаза заинтересованно сузились. Он попытался потянуть чуть больше – но Велия уже отстранилась, облизывая губки острым язычком. И, изящно переступив, сделала шаг в сторону постоялого двора.

Келет медленно шагнул за ней. Обещание магии манило и притягивало.

Синеватая кожа? Рожки и копыта? Хвост? Светящиеся глаза? Ну, последнее и у него было... А лицо у дренейки было вполне миловидное, разве что черты очень уж резкие, скулы так и выступали...

Ради магии жрицы тьмы можно было забыть обо всем этом.

Как они поднялись обратно в комнату, Келет не отследил. Пальцы дренейки то и дело прикасались к его руке, посылая по всему телу дрожь предвкушения от крох магии. А потом она сняла эту свою мантию, и обнаружилось, что под ней нет ничего. Даже вчерашних тряпочек. Вот тут дыхание перехватило уже не на шутку, и воин принялся снимать доспехи. Не забыв, правда, подпереть опять дверь. И меч к стене у кровати прислонить.

А потом копытца только и успели, что разок по полу царапнуть. Он просто повалил девушку на постель, впиваясь требовательно в её губы. Магия, такая близкая, кружила голову. Хотелось выпить её до дна, досуха, заглушить ею вечно терзающий голод. Что ему доставалось раньше – жалкие подачки...

Руки сами мяли, ощупывали тело, теребили заострившиеся соски, спускались ниже и гладили уже между послушно разведенных ног. Велия играла – но вовсе не телом. Магия, магия – она текла струйками по коже, и он слизывал её, жадно, ненасытно, не в силах уняться.

А потом первым же толчком, внезапным и резким, выбил вскрик – и еще немного силы. Облизав пересохшие губы, Келет оскалился. Он знал, что делать, и толкнулся снова, и снова, ловя эти всплески, нарочные или случайные – не важно. Главное, что они были.

Главное, что их становилось все больше по мере того, как он с силой вбивался в послушное тело, почти кусая чужие губы и уже не обращая внимания на ни скребущие по спине пальцы, ни на тоненькие щупальца, беспорядочно мечущиеся по его лицу.

А уж когда Велия выгнулась, с треском ударив копытами по краю кровати – магия хлынула буквально рекой, Келет глотал её и не мог напиться, чувствуя, как кружится голова и он сам выплескивает семя куда-то в бьющееся под ним тело.

Она затихла, только тяжело переводя дыхание. Опершийся на руки эльф медленно открыл сияющие зеленью глаза, облизнулся, глядя на расслабленное лицо девушки. И внезапно резко вошел в неё снова. Ему одного раза точно было мало сейчас, когда по жилам бежала чужая сила.

Глава 3

Велия тихонько мурлыкала под нос, натирая обрывком тряпочки кольцо. Ради него пришлось пойти на многое. Познакомиться с не слишком законопослушными личностями, пережить вечер в «Забитом Ягненке». Ради него пришлось чуть не стать жертвой предательства этих самых личностей...

Надев колечко на палец, она повертела рукой и довольно улыбнулась.

Этот воин попался очень кстати. Куда приятней было играть с ним, маня собственной магией, чем валяться в камере у стражи или, хуже, на алтаре, пытаясь доказать, что колечко ушло не её ногами... Теперь главное было быстренько уйти из Штормграда, пока у неё еще была защита.

А перед этим можно и найти того эльфа. Как там его, Келет?

Она поднялась на ноги, потянулась, вытянув руки над головой и хлестнув воздух хвостом. Потом одернула приличную мантию, еще раз оглядела себя. Разгладила складки, поправила жезл за поясом и сумку, висящую на плече.

В теле еще была приятная истома и странная звенящая усталость после того, как она отдала столько магии. Дренейка хихикнула. Это был неплохой вклад в будущее – ей бы не помещал собственный защитник. Уж она сумеет его приручить. А пока....

Оставив дверь комнаты распахнутой настежь, она бодро пошла вниз. Благо тут недалеко было – ровно до Соборной площади.

***

Светящиеся голубые глаза уставились в такие же зеленые.

Первыми моргнули голубые.

Потом Велия сглотнула.

Как-то не так она представляла свое первое задание... Рядом что-то говорили про помощь Серебряному Авангарду, про то, что уж она-то справится, с её-то силами... Ага, с колечком-то. Про долг, веру и прочее...

В общем, толкали очередную пафосную чушь. А главным в ней было одно: она, Велия, поступает под командование рыцаря Серебряного Авангарда Келета Как-его-там.

В общем, поступает. Под командование.

Дренейка пошевелила губами, пробуя это на вкус.

Под командование.

Ой-е-ей...

Элекк тяжело топал по дороге, стараясь поспеть за легконогим конем эльфа. А тот временами косился из-под глубоко натянутого капюшона. По тонким губам иногда пробегала улыбка.

Обратная дорога будет веселее. А главное – у него, кажется, появился свой источник магии...


End file.
